This study involves the use of a radioisotope(I131) targeted to tumor cells in patients with refractory chronic lymphocytic leukemia. We wish to determine the maximum tolerated dose of Idodine-131 Anti-B1 Antibody in patients with platelet counts>100,000 cells/mm3(Cohort A) and in patients with platelet counts from 75,000-100,000 cells/mm3(Cohort B) with previously treated intermediate or high-risk B-cell CLL. Also we would like to determine the safety and efficacy of Iodine-131 Anti-B1 Antibody in patients with previously treated intermediate or high-risk B-cell CLL.